The invention concerns a support with a removable support head which exhibits, on its under side, an extension engaging a hollow profile of the upper end of the support.
These types of support heads serve, with or without drop bushings, to support ceiling mould elements. In known supports, the extension of the support head exhibits an opening which, with seated support head, aligns with an opening in the support so that, by means of these two openings, a bolt can be introduced from the outside in a direction transverse to the longitudinal axis of the support, the bolt securely attaching the support head to the upper end of the support. It is also known to rigidly attach a head plate, running transversely to the support axis, to the upper end, the head plate having bore holes through which threaded bolts penetrate, the bolts being secured to a support head plate which likewise runs transversely the support axis. The support head is then secured with the assistance of nuts screwed onto the lower end of the threaded bolt. Mould systems for concrete include a plurality of support heads which are adapted to each application and, for example, support heads that are suitable for diagonal supports with which vertical moulding walls can be supported.
The underlying purpose of the invention is to develop a connection between a support and a support head which can be mounted quickly and which is easy to manufacture.